


gravity.

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: CousyInSpace, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, IN SPACE!, Outer Space, Woman on Top, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Borrowed a scene from Supernova as the inspiration. For cousyinspace prompts:Coulson can find Daisy because of their “connection”space piratesCoulson seduces Daisy no gravity a bonus





	gravity.

He's unpacking his bag on the transport. They'll be making the jump back to Earth in a few hours.

Because of the distance, they'll have to go into stasis.

So, it's like saying hello, then saying goodbye all over again, which feels a bit unfair.

Paid passage and putting their lives in the hands of strangers. Pirates, to be exact.

When he starts to mull it over, his hand falls upon the small bottle.

Sort of bulging, with rounded edges and a narrow neck, the liquor inside it a glowing green color.

Something he had traded for information when he was in the penal colony.

It would be a shame to have to share it alone, and  there's not enough to share with the team.

Instead, he thinks about the last person he'd want to see before he falls asleep for awhile.

Then the announcement comes over the coms system, informing them of the countdown.

Instead of only dreaming about her, he'd like to spend whatever moments they have together.

Since that's settled, he takes the bottle in hand and exits his pod bay, heads down the metal corridor has his boots echo against the metal grates.

He thinks about changing first, but then he starts to think about all those little moments slipping away.

Stopping in front of her pod chamber, he starts to second guess himself, wondering at how she'll take the gesture.

But he's spent enough time apart. Enough time swallowing his doubts and still following after her.

"Hey."

She opens the door and looks a little tired, managing to have her jacket off, her tank top untucked. Like a half-hearted attempt to relax.

"I found this bottle," he says softly, showing it to her. "I thought, in the spirit of friendship, we could share a glass."

She looks at him with what he hopes is a mixture of curiosity and amusement, then turns before he's quite sure and walks further inside.

He waits for a moment then follow after her, once she sits on the open sleep unit, and makes room for him beside her.

Then while he gets settled, she takes a single glass off the nearby shelving compartment.

"What's that inside of it?" she asks, jutting her chin at it as he lifts the bottle to peer inside its emerald depths.

"I was told it's a native fruit," he tells her as her fingers touch it.

"To where?" she asks, more curious. "How do they get the fruit inside? Let me guess-"

He waits for her to guess, and when she bites on her lower lip, obviously holding back something, he goes on.

"K'ai. They put the bottles around the buds, on the branches, and let it grow," he adds. "And then pour the liquid inside. Bottle it." A pause.

"When it's ripe."

She takes it out of his hand, eyeing his smirk, and pulls the top off of it with a pop and then pours some into the glass.

"The real question," she says, lifting the glass to him. "Is once it's inside, how do you get it out?"

"I didn't get that far," he says, taking a sip and looking at her over the rim.

"I'm sure we can figure it out."

 

###

 

The automated countdown announcement has just notified them they have an hour left.

Daisy puts the glass down and then moves towards a panel on the wall, looking more relaxed and limber than she did when he arrived.

He's not sure if the pleasant euphoria can be attributed to the alcohol, or that he's actually been able to spend this much time alone with her just talking.

Talking, and both of them cautiously feeling the other one out about what this is.

Their strange connection that has somehow stretched across time and space.

And here, past the boundaries of Earth, it suddenly seems so much more expansive, evolving, like everything else.

He gets to his feet and follows her to where she's standing near the wall, examining a set of switches.

"I wanna show you this," she says, putting her finger on one, then waiting for his reaction before flipping it. "Watch."

She taps one and they start to float in the room, the gravity gone.

"Zero G's," she says with a throaty laugh, and reaches for the bottle as it floats by.

He supposes that makes sense. Their hosts must have to accommodate all types of guests.

She looks at him from behind the bottle and tips her head back quickly, drinks straight from it, her hair swirling around her like it's alive.

"We can turn if off," she tells him slowly, putting the cap in place as a droplet floats free, suspended in gravity. "If you don't like it."

"No," he says, motioning to move himself closer to her, and ending up gently bumping her against the wall instead.

"Sorry," he apologizes with a smirk, and watches her smile in return at their new proximity.

Then he focuses at the droplet floating between them, a round, shimmering green and darts his tongue out, attempting to get it into his mouth.

"I'm always up for trying something new," he tells her licking the remains of the liquor droplet off his lower lip.

There's a moment of hesitation, while she glances between his lips and his eyes.

Then something wins out, and she grips the edges of his shirt fabric in her hands and pulls him to her.

She tastes like the liquor, but also something that he instinctively knows is her, something he wants more of.

The lack of gravity doesn't necessarily make it easier, at first, while they try to find a comfortable way to mesh their bodies together.

Finally she lifts a leg around his waist, then swings it around behind him, locking their bodies together.

It makes him pause to draw a breath, the feeling of her here so solid against him, how they fit so easily.

"C'mon," she tells him, lifting at the bottom of her tank top. "We'll only get to say we did this once."

He helps her pull it off over her head, then she lets it go as it floats away.

The countdown lets them know they're running out of time.

They were given separate pods, but it's not like they were instructed to stay in separate pods, he tells her.

She nods in agreement and pulls his shirt off over his head, then stops to smooth his hair before pressing their bodies together again.

The cold air making his scar sting a little, but he doesn't mind, she feels so warm against him.  

Daisy is so warm.

"They just wanted to charge us for two pods, the scoundrels," she smiles against his mouth before kissing him.

He puts his arm on her leg and then lifts her off, and then tugs her back by her waistband, finds her mouth again while his fingers work to undo the buttons.

She decides to help him, maybe he's not moving fast enough, and then twists away for and moment to do a turn in the air as she gets her pants free and then slips out of her underwear.

Then she raises her eyebrows and waits for him to gather his wits enough to do the same, watching him get his shoes off, then helps him tug the pants off, one leg at a time.

"This has been fun," she tells him, eyeing the bulge in his boxer briefs.

"But I think I might need gravity for this."

  
###

  
He managed to talk her out of turning on the gravity right away.

After all, where was her sense of adventure?

But she was right, the gravity is nice.

The weight of her on top of him is so good, that he has to shut his eyes for a moment just to keep from coming.

The more frequently the voice interrupts them over the coms, the more slowly she moves, like she's stretching it out across time.

"What would they think, finding us in such a compromising position?" she says teasingly, weaving her fingers between his and leaning forward to demand another kiss.

He holds her face in his free hand so he can kiss her more deeply, putting the taste of her on his mouth into memory.

"We found each other across space and time, where else would they expect to find us?"

"Good answer," she says, with a slow smile, pressing a finger against his bottom lip, then slipping it inside as she anchors herself with a hand on his shoulder, and starts to ride him harder in response to another counter reminder.

Curling his tongue around her finger, he locks his eyes on hers, lets her work decide for them both when, brings him right to the edge, and then he moves up into her, takes them both over together, until her fingers is pushed away from his lips by a moan.

Then they trace over his scar in the bright light of the pod, like she is also filing things away for their journey.

Once they lie together, breathing, her head rests against his scar, the total weight of her on him, covering him.

And no, no, he's not going back to his own pod like this, there's no way. He's never going back to what things were before now.

"In the spirit of friendship," she hums against his chest, then turns her face to look at him. "I think you should stay here for the rest of the journey."

Then she shifts and settles up against him, curling her face into the crook of his neck until she's found a comfortable spot.

They're being told now over the coms to initiate the pod sequence.

He wraps a hand around her shoulders and pulls her closer to him, uses his feet to tuck hers in close to his, and then when they're meshed together, he reaches with his hand to press the button.

The pod lid closes down on them, the lights inside go dim, the air becoming denser, sending a chill over their skin.

And they slip into a deep sleep.

Finally headed home.

Together.


End file.
